1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded package for encapsulating electronic components therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A package encapsulating an electronic component unit having an electronic component mounted on a metallic member with molding resin has been known hitherto. An example of this kind of package is disclosed in JP-A-2006-299246. An electronic component is encapsulated with epoxy resin, forming an electronic package. Generally, the electronic component unit is covered with primer, and then it is molded with resin such as epoxy so that the molding resin sufficiently adheres to the electronic component unit.
The electronic package of this kind is becoming small in size to be easily mounted on an automotive vehicle, for example, and an mount of heat generated in the electronic component unit is becoming high. This results in increase in temperature of the electronic package. As the temperature of the package becomes higher, an adhesive force of the molding resin to the electronic component unit becomes lower, and reliability of the package cannot be maintained. According to test results, the reliability of a conventional package is maintained only up to a temperature of about 150° C.